Silent Hill: Rebirth of Paradise
by samael21walter
Summary: This is actually posts in my Yahoo group of the same name. Read the authors note for additional information. AND REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT ALL INPUT! NEGATIVE OR POSTIVE!


Authors Note

This is the posts on my long dead Silent Hill forum on Yahoo Groups. It stopped shortly after it started and now no one posts. As for right now I want to take the posts and write a full length fan fiction. Here are the original posts from the forum. Please note that I have spellchecked so they are not exactly in their original state. After this chapter there are like…3 more posts or so and they are going to be the beginning of Chapter 2. Please tell me what you think as your opinions will make me decide if I should rewrite the story as a whole. And also, to help me out, please join my forum and write with me. Thanks.

FORUM LINK: games.groups./group/silenthillrebirthofparadise/

Prerelease Chapter 1

Mark Aslian walked toward the buildings in the distance. Sure is foggyhere, Mark thought. As he neared the buildings, he saw a ragged signwhich read, 'Welcome to Silent Hill.' So this is that tourist town, hethought in his head. "Hello!! Anybody here," he shouted when he got tothe first building. His voice echoed through the silence. An eeriesilence like something bad is about to happen. He walked down the longstreets until he reached a sports store. He walked around inside,looking for the owner of the store. Why is this store so messy, hethought in his head, an accident? He navigated through the broken golfclubs, reaching something he wished he had never seen. Brains and gutswere everywhere, lying in pools of dark blood. He thought he was goingto vomit. Pretty soon, green puke was mixed in with the bloody mess. Hestaggered out of the sports store. What is going on here, he askedhimself in his mind. He walked down the streets hoping to find someonehe could talk to. The silence was driving him mad.

It came out of nowhere, the hideous being swinging massive bellshaped arms at him, moving shadows in a purple black darkness. With astartled cry he braced himself for the impact, eyes screwing shut withthe anticipation f pain. "Oh, god, I'm dead!" Came the harsh screamas the arm connected with his slender build, knocking him more thanjust a few feet back. He slammed into a brick building, an old sportsgoods store at the end of one street in Silent Hill. It forced him tothe ground with a sickening crackle, his knees slamming the sidewalk asthe creature moved closer yet again, incoming for another fierceattack. "What in bloody hell is that thing!" The young by shakily roseto standing position, ready to launch a counterblow in desperatedefense. If he could only get into that store and find some sort ofmakeshift weapon...a bat or a tennis racket would even do justice. Hisgray eyes shifted suddenly to see a humanoid emerge from the entrance,and he yelled, "Hey! A little help PLEASE!"

"Oh my god," Mark said as he saw the creature approaching the boy. Herushed in the store to find some sort of makeshift weapon. All of thesporting goods were damaged too bad. He looked through the short,jagged pieces of a baseball bat. Then he spotted an aluminum batbehind a glass case, a very expensive bat used by professionals andautographed by them. He took his fists and pounded the glass, hoping itwould shatter, but it didn't. Oh great he thought as he hurriedlysearched the front desk for a key. He found one that looked as if itwould open the case. He ran over to the glass container and put the keyinto the lock. He turned the key in the lock, hoping it would comefree, and it did. The door to the safe swung back as Mark hurriedlygrabbed the bat. After the short delay, he thought for sure the boy wasdead. He didn't have time to think. He ran out to confront the monster.

Using his legs to propel himself, the boy spun to the side just asthe creature came barreling into the brick wall. His gray eyes dartedback to the sporting goods store where the man was re emerging withwhat looked like a baseball bat. A smile graced the young lad'slips, "That's what I'm talkin' about!" However, his cry of triumph wascut short by a searing pain. The monster had regained its senses andsmacked him in the side, sending the young boy flying to the pavementin the middle of the street. His head thumped harshly against astreetlamp, and he cried out in pain. "God! Ouch!" In a sturdy voicehe called to the human, "Hurry! Help me out here!:"

Mark ran over to the boy who was a bloody mess. He picked up the boy,making sure to dodge the monster as he ran toward him. As he held theboy in one arm, the other arm was holding the bat, ready to strike ifthe monster came any closer. He waited for a moment then darted backinto the store. He told the boy," Try to find anything that's a goodweapon for your size. Don't get anything too heavy. We can't be sloweddown." He searched for a long range weapon. He found a pistol on adeceased guard and gave it to the boy. "Here, you carry this. I don'thave any pockets or anything I can put it in. I have to carry the bat.Do you have any room for ammo?" Mark asked.

Shocked from the sudden impact of being thrown against thestreetlamp, the boy put a hand to his bleeding forehead and looked upat the man who was handing him the gun. He nodded wearily, "Yeah, Ihave pockets. We can store extra ammo in there." Then with a tremor heducked his head underneath the older male's arms and cried, "Watchout!" The monster roared, charging at the couple, it's mighty arms swingingviolently beside it. With a subtle motion, the young boy lifted thegun and fired two rounds into the creatures stomach. It roared in painand fury, but did not fall to the ground as the boy had expected.Instead it picked up its pace. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here!"Throwing one last glance at the man, he sped down the street in theopposite direction.

Mark ran in the direction the boy went to. What was that thing? heasked himself in his mind. "I don't have time for questions, I have tofind the boy. He has the most security with that handgun. But, hedidn't get the bullets. Oh crap, I hope he is O.K.," Mark said tohimself as he ran. He ran down an alley, thinking that it was were theboy went, but he was wrong, very wrong. He slowed his pace to get longbreaths of air. It wasn't really doing any good because the further hewalked down the alley, the thinner the air got. An awful smell filledhis nostrils as he walked down the alley more. The hell? A stretcher?he thought in his mind as he saw a wrecked stretcher laying against atall building wall. He began to worry what he was going to see next. Heran down the alley, afraid of what he might see, but he soon was facinga fence. Too bad I can't climb it. he thought. He turned, unknowing ofwhat he was going to see. A skeleton, some ragged meat on bones, wasstuck in a fence.

The young lad stopped, out of breath. He turned his head, hoping tosee the other human guy behind him, but all that was left in front ofhim was a long stretch of fog filled street, barren and empty... "Awman!" He slumped to the ground, face in his hands, gun resting on thepavement beside him. With a shaky hand he picked up the handgun andchecked for bullets, only two more rounds left... Crap! The other manhad forgot to give him the extra ammo before he took off. Feeling asif he were sinking down into a black tunnel of despair, the boy curledup on the icy streets in fetal position, gun tucked safely underarm,and prayed...

A feeling of nausea swept over Mark as he stared at the ragged corpse.Oh god, what is going on here? he questioned himself, not daring to sayit out loud because those creatures might be near. He knelt on theground, almost vomiting from the sight. He felt very alone. He wishedsomeone, even the little boy, were beside him. The fog and the gruesomethings that he saw were almost driving him insane. Well, can't sitaround here forever. he thought to himself. He got up and walked out ofthe alley to look for the little boy.


End file.
